1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of power generation and, in particular, to a reciprocating chemical muscle (RCM) that is capable of converting chemical energy into power through a direct noncombustive chemical reaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of micro air vehicles (MAVs) has emphasized the need for compact energy sources having a very high energy density. MAVs are generally thought of as miniature flying machines having no dimension greater than 15 cm. Current energy sources are not well suited for such applications. Internal combustion engines require ignition systems and oxygen to operate. Such engines suffer from problems of energy conversion efficiency and pollution, and cannot be operated in explosive atmospheres or oxygen-starved environments. They are also mechanically complex and do not scale well to the sizes envisioned for MAVs.
Similarly, electric motors are limited in endurance by the energy density of current storage batteries or fuel cells. Though electrical sources are generally the obvious first choice for use in tiny robotic systems, the energy density of an electrical storage medium is soon found to be inadequate. Chemical energy densities currently excel over batteries. For example, more energy can currently be extracted from a drop of gasoline than from a battery the size of a drop of gasoline. Specifically, one gram of petroleum provides 13.1 watt-hours of power whereas a one gram lithium battery can only provide 0.3 watt-hours of power. If a battery of sufficient endurance is used, the sheer size of the battery becomes a significant impediment to MAV flight.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems, devices and methods which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to the conversion of chemical energy into power through a direct noncombustive chemical reaction. In this regard, embodiments of the present invention may be construed as providing an apparatus for generating power from a non-combustive chemical reaction with the power being sufficient to enable motion of the apparatus. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes a reaction chamber containing a catalyst that is configured to receive monopropellant fuel. The catalyst is chemically reactive with the monopropellant fuel so that, in response to a fuel metering device providing the fuel to the reaction chamber, a chemical reaction occurs which produces heat and gas. Additionally, a reciprocating motion-producing mechanism is provided that is configured to generate reciprocating motion from the heat and gas so as to enable motion of the apparatus. Thereafter, at least a portion of the remaining heat and gas may be utilized to influence a motion characteristic of the apparatus, such as during flight. For instance, when such motion is flight, such a flight characteristic may include, but is not limited to thrust, drag, lift, roll, pitch, and yaw, among others.
Other embodiments of the present invention may be construed as providing methods for producing power through a noncombustive catalytic reaction and utilizing the power for enabling motion of an apparatus. A preferred method includes: controllably metering a monopropellant fuel into a reaction chamber, where a chemical reaction between the monopropellant fuel and a catalyst produces heat and gas; utilizing at least a portion of the heat and gas to produce reciprocating motion; transmitting the reciprocating motion to a propulsor so that the propulsor generates motion of the apparatus; utilizing at least a portion of the heat and gas to produce acoustic waves; directing the acoustic waves toward an object external to the apparatus; and altering a motion characteristic of the apparatus in response to a determined range of the object, the range of the object being determined by analyzing the acoustic waves.
The numerous features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the drawings and the following detailed description. Any and all additional features and advantages which may become apparent are intended to be included herein within this disclosure.